


Wings With Plucked Feathers

by BumblePuff



Category: Lost Girl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Mom!Lena, Multi, Sporadic Updates, little sister kenzi, protective kenzi malikov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePuff/pseuds/BumblePuff
Summary: "You're like Batman! Come on, let me be your Robin!"Lena found it humorous, the girl didn't know she was talking to a Luthor, did she?





	1. Glass of Bourbon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So another AU crossover that I needed to get down on paper, where instead of Bo rescuing Kenzi, it was Lena. Both so desperately want to prove themselves, want a family, want to love and be loved, that I thought they needed to be in the same universe somehow! Together, they become a family, and Kenzi a wingman as Lena realizes her feelings for Kara.

Lena Luthor nursed the bottle of Bourbon, cradled between perfectly manicured nails. She downed a sip before raising her wrist to look at the watch that accompanied it, groaning when she saw it was thirty minutes past twelve. The young CEO had a gnawing temptation to call in sick, but if she didn't run LCorp as a force of good, who will? She needed to now more than ever, especially with Lillian Luthor breathing down her neck.

Lena wouldn't call herself a drinker. On holidays and business parties was where she would even fathom it. Alcohol was usually only used in a celebratory manner.

Tonight was hardly anything but.

Tonight her dear friend, the sunny Kara Danvers, her only friend in National City, had come to ask her about CADMUS, passing it off as simple journalism.

But Lena was smarter than that, she had to be, she was a Luthor, after all.

So she answered with head bobs and vacant words that never reached her emerald eyes. She wished that after all she had done, Kara would have trusted her more, at least enough to know that there was no way she would work for CADMUS, work with her mother.

Kara left the 'interview' seemingly none the wiser, still adorning her dopey teeth filled grin as she said she would meet up with her sometime for lunch, hugging her goodbye. Kara's hugs used to wrap her in warmth, as if she were the sun and Lena a flower desperate grow. Now, it left her feeling cold, empty, unable to will herself to crave for more.

So after stacks of paperwork, research on CADMUS, and telling Jess to take the night off, she wound up here. At some bar she couldn't bother herself to remember the name of. Lena Luthor wasn't one for bars, but then again, Luthor's had a habit of surprising people.

She had finished her third drink for the night and paid her tab, thanking the bartender and leaving him a good sized tip as she did so. She had scooped up her purse, sliding it onto her shoulder, ready to walk out of the bar and head back to her penthouse when something caught her attention. It was a woman, a man seemingly twice her age next to her, cooing at her as he brushed hairs away from her face. The woman looked out of it, a glossed look over her vibrant blue eyes.

The burly man lifted the woman with his arms around her shoulders, leading her, stumbling and falling, out of the bar. Lena's gut tugged at her, and she knew better than to ignore her gut, so she followed. She followed the two to an elevator, managing to catch it a mere few seconds before the elevator doors shut. The man now had the woman cornered in the small of the elevator, his fingers prying at her skin, tugging at her dress, while she let out small murmurs of 'no' whilst trying to drunkenly push him away.

Not drunk, no, there was something more to it. _Drugged_.

Rage boiled in the pit of her stomach as she finally caught on to what was happening.

"Hey!" She yelled, grabbing the mans attention off of the woman and onto her. Lena willed herself not to be fearful, she had faced cyborgs, she had faced her mother, she could certainly face a perverted asshole.

"This's got nothin' to do with you, lady, so scatter along." He said, like he was shooing off a stray dog, turning his attention back to the cowered woman. Blood burning, she reached into the pocket of her coat.

"I'm going to give you another chance, leave her alone." Lena growled, to which he scoffed with a smirk, barely so much as giving her a sideways glance.

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "I warned you." She said nonchalantly before pulling out what seemed to be an ordinary taser, pulling the trigger, as bright purple electricity emitted from it.  The man fell to the floor, groaning with pain. Flickering like a television channel with a weak signal, his human appearance was gone, replaced by a larger, which Lena didn't think was even possible, being, with grey skin with red markings, pointed ears and yellow eyes.

An alien, figures, could she ever get a break?

Lena pocketed the weapon, unaware of the woman who had moved behind her also pocketing something, a phone. Lena sighed, brushing strands of raven hair from out her face as she turned to see the elevator doors open. She stepped over the alien's limp body, high heels clacking along with her as she did so.

"Hey!" A voice mumbled, and Lena stopped, turning over her shoulder to see the woman stirring. "What about me?" She mumbled, her eyes closed. Lena bit her lip in ponder.

_Don't do it, Lena. Don't do it. She'll be found by someone, you did your part. Lena, Lena no-_

Lena cut her thoughts off with a sharp sigh as she shut her eyes tightly, turning on her heel as she walked back to the elevator. Bending down, she placed one arm behind the woman's shoulders, the other under her legs, and lifter her with ease, surprised at how light the woman was. She glanced over at the still limp alien, watching him twitch slightly, and smirking when seeing that he had done so with pain. 

With that, she turned, the woman cradled to her chest, mumbling things inaudible as they pulled up to the sleek black car awaiting them. She carefully laid the woman on the seat, ignoring the cautious and confused look the driver gave her. "Penthouse. Please." She said, and he gave a silent nod, pulling out of the parking garage and out onto the freeway.

Maybe she _should_ call in sick.

 


	2. Hectic Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzi wakes up and some panicked introductions are made.

It took everything in Lena's power not to buy a nearby all night alcohol shop out of house and home. Tonight she figured Kara betraying her trust and a migraine would be the worst of her problems, but now here she was with an incapacitated woman lying on the couch.

It wasn't until now that Lena got a good look at the girl. She appeared to be no older than nineteen, with pale skin that made Snow White look like she had a tan. She was dressed in gothic attire, a black corset and tights with a skater skirt. Her equally black boots seemed to have given her an extra two inches in height. The girl mumbled, turning in her sleep. Her blonde wig was now hanging limply by her shoulder, revealing her raven hair. Lena couldn't help but notice that if they tried, the two could pass for sisters.

Lena refilled her glass of burbon. She had told herself _one last drink_ about three drinks ago. She set down the now empty bottle and missed her trajectory, causing the glass to clink and rattle against the tray, causing the girl to shoot up with a jolt. _Shit_ thought Lena, the girl not stopping her from continuing to sip her drink.

"Where am I? Who are you?!" She asked, her words becoming more panicked by the second.

"Hey, calm down you're okay, you passed out last night." Lena said in a tone as soothing as a summer wind, wanting to leave out the details of _actually, an alien spiked your drink and I, a Luthor, rescued you. Care for some tea?_

"Would've dropped you home but none of these wallets appear to be yours, that's a nice little sideline you got going there." Lena said with a scoff as she took another swig of alcohol. No matter how much she downed it seemed that none of this would be going away.

"I'm a, collector of..rare wallets.." the girl replied, now sitting up, her back arched against the arm of the sofa.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge. I'm glad you're alright." Lena said.

"I- I don't feel alright." The girl said. "What happened last night? Did somebody slip me something?" She asked.

"Yeah, some creep from the bar spiked your drink, and you..hallucinated a lot of weird things, I imagine." Lena told her, peering down at her from over the rim of her now almost empty glass.

"So you didn't...you didn't go karate on some dude that turned out to not be a dude?" The girl asked.

"No. There was no karate or anything of the sort." Lena said, her tone somewhat amused. "That's insane."

"Thank God!" The girl exclaimed. "That was some creepy ass shit!" She said with a chuckle as she pulled her phone from the pocket of her leather jacket, her gleeful expression quickly dissipating as she watched the video she had recorded of her rescue.

"Kids and their camera phones." Lena mumbled. The girl shot up, racing around to the other end of the couch to place some distance between herself and Lena. "Hey, hey don't panic, alright?"

"I'm panicking!" The girl exclaimed. "How can I not panic have you seen you, and this--not dude?!"

"Yes." Lena said in a sigh.

"Did you kill him? Oh my god, are you gonna kill me?" She asked through panicked breaths.

"What? No that's just ridiculous why would I save you just to.. are you alright?" She asks when hearing the wheezing sounds the girls emitting.

"I don't know, can you just get asthma? I think I'm totally getting asthma here!"

"Just breathe." Said Lena as she went to approach her, the girl squeaked and ran to the other end of the couch, her hands on the edge of the arm rest in a defensive manner. "Listen, I can't deal with this." Lena says as she places her glass down onto the coffee table. "I need yo get back to work, I have to make up for saving you. You're welcome, by the way. The door is right there you can show yourself out." She says as she heads towards the door.

"Wait! Excuse me lady, person?" She hears a voice behind her exclaim, and shuts her eyes tightly in annoyance before turning on her heel to face her.

"It's Lena." She says, purposely leaving out her last name. With that the girl waves.

"Hi." She breathes out. "Kenzi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments, feedback, and suggestions, please keep them coming! And to answer the million dollar question, no Lena is not a succubus in this story! She is her same ol' self!


End file.
